


Acute Angle

by kratatouille



Category: samkrit
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratatouille/pseuds/kratatouille
Summary: Krit is Sam's geometry professor. During a lesson about angles, Sam mistakes Krit's words and thinks they're calling her cute. Turns out maybe she wasn't mistaken?
Relationships: teacherxstudent - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Math Class

It was an early Monday morning in September as Sam approached her university building for her 8am math (singular) class.

"Ugh gotta go see Professor Krit, my least favorite professor. What's so good about being a 20 year old prodigy student turned professor, you're not so special," Sam thought to herself. She reallllllly hated Krit and was dreading this class, but secretly, deep down, she was excited to see Krit.

Sam entered the building and walked towards the elevator. Her classroom was on the fourth floor of the building and there was no way she was taking the stairs. The elevator arrived and Sam entered along with a couple of other students. The doors began closing as a small person with impeccable fashion taste and sick colored hair snuck in. The doors shut.

"Oh, hi Sam," the person said. It was Sam's math professor, Krit.

"Hi professor," Sam said, in a cold voice with nervous undertones. To pretend she was busy to avoid conversation, Sam pulled out her phone and went on Twitter to look at pictures of Kang Taehyun. Shortly after, the elevator dinged, indicating they had reached the fourth floor. Sam exited first and started briskly walking (she doesn't run) toward her classroom. She walked into the classroom, room number 420, and sat down in a cold, hard desk towards the back so she could sit on Twitter and not pay attention to Krit's teaching.

"Good morning class," Krit said as they entered the room, shortly after Sam. "Turn to page 394"

The students all took out their textbooks and opened them. The lesson for the day: angles. Sam rolled her eyes. Krit began teaching about angles as Sam began scrolling on Twitter. Kang Taehyun was way more important than whatever Krit was talking about.

After scrolling for about 20 minutes, Sam looked up for a split second to pretend like she was paying attention. She noticed Krit looking at her with their blue orbs.

"...cute..." Sam heard Krit say.

"Did you just call me cute?" Sam blurted out. Krit stopped teaching and the entire class turned to look at Sam.

"What?" Krit asked Sam confused.

"You just said cute while looking at me with your blue orbs. Did you just call me cute?" Sam responded.

"Sam, maybe if you paid attention instead of looking at Kang Taehyun photos on Twitter, you would know that I was actually teaching about acute angles, which is an angle that is less than 90 degrees." Krit said, unamused, and turned back towards the board and continued teaching.

Sam sank in her seat, her face flushing red out of embarrassment. She couldn't believe she thought that Krit might have actually liked her, an average 19 year old university student.


	2. The Beginning of Summer

Finally, May had come. It was the end of the school year. Sam had just turned in her final paper to her history professor and was briskly walking (she doesn't run) towards the university doors. She bursted out of the doors into the warm afternoon sun and began strolling around campus. Eventually, she came across someone sitting alone on a bench.

"Hi professor Krit!" Sam greeted her now former math (singular) professor.

"Oh, hi Sam," Krit said when they looked up from their phone. They were looking at pictures of Kim Dahyun.

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead," Krit said as they removed their bag from the bench to make room for Sam.

"Remember at the beginning of the year when I thought you were calling me cute," Sam said while laughing, trying to make conversation with Krit. "I guess I should've been paying attention."

Krit chuckled a little, "Well, actually-"

"I was so embarrassed!" Sam interrupted. "Everyone was staring at me."

Krit nervously laughed, "Sam actually-"

"I really thought that you might've had a crush on me, an average 19 year old university student," Sam was laughing so hard now.

"Sam I did.....I do...." Krit said.

The smile faded on Sam's face. "Wait what?" she asked.

"I like you. I did look at you when I said aCUTE angle. But I was your professor I couldn't be straight up about it...." Krit paused. "I'm gonna go," they said and stood up off the bench.

Sam grabbed Krit's wrist. "But you're not my professor anymore...." Sam said. Krit turned around to meet Sam's green blue grey orbs. "I like you too.....I just always pretended I didn't care about you or your class," Sam said, still holding tightly onto Krit's wrist.

Krit sat back down on the bench. "Inch resting," they said.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Anyways, I graded your final exam and you failed the class," Krit said, and stood up off the bench and walked away, leaving Sam alone on the bench. Sam never saw Krit again.


End file.
